


Date Night

by ughdotcom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: “To be fair,” River said, “This is a normal date night for us.”The Doctor looked down at the body lying in front of them, then back up to River and Missy. “It shouldn’t be.”
Relationships: Missy/River Song
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Date Night

“To be fair,” River said, “This is a normal date night for us.”

The Doctor looked down at the body lying in front of them, then back up to River and Missy. “It shouldn’t be.” he kicked at the dead man’s arm, and it fell with a thud.

“It’s not our fault.” Missy complained, and he sighed.

“He has twelve stab wounds and thirteen bulletholes. From your knife and River’s gun. How is this  _ not _ your fault?”

“You didn’t hear what he said!” she protested with a groan. “He was so annoying!”

“What did he say?” Clara asked.

“What are you going to do, stab me? Like, obviously? I had the knife out and everything? It’s not that hard to know the answer.”

“That. What?” the Doctor groaned. “That is  _ not _ grounds for murder.”

“Or even a small stabbing.” Clara added. “Somethings justify a small stabbing. But not that.”

“He was also homophobic.” River added. “He kept following us around, telling us to kiss and calling us slurs.”

“Well…” Clara said, turning to the Doctor. “That’s at least grounds for a small stabbing.”

“ _ Small _ .” he conceded. “This is not small. This is homicide.”

River snorted. “Homo-side.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes, but Clara made an undignified sound, and Missy laughed. “The police are going to come. Come on, to the TARDIS before we all get arrested.” he gestured to the blue police box, and the women followed him in.

“Can you take us to Paris?” River asked. “I promised Missy murder and mayhem in the city of romance.”

The Doctor groaned. “Paris it is.”


End file.
